


More Than Co-Workers

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, Sara's a little nervous, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caity has F/F sex for the first time with Jes <3Notes:Kudus, comments, advice is always welcome.





	More Than Co-Workers

"You know..." Caity hesitates, squeezing me a little tighter.

 

"You look really beautiful tonight. I mean you always do, but especially right now."

 

I nod slowly, hoping I was right about where this was going.

 

"I think I'm ready." I smile to myself. I suddenly can't wait to get back to my apartment.

 

"To... you know... um..." I roll my eyes.

 

Caity was so adorably innocent sometimes.

 

"Fuck?" I offer.

 

Caity nods "Yeah, that."

 

"This is my place."

 

"Aren't you going to give me a tour?"

 

I sigh "This is my apartment. That's the fridge. That's a window. That's the couch. Though there is the bedroom.. Don't tell anyone you've been here. Tour over."

 

Caity gazed around, taking it all in. 

 

She was so cute when she looked at this excited. 

 

I head over to my fridge, opening it. "Want a beer?" 

 

Caity shook her head "I want to remember this night forever."

 

 Okay, well that's more than a little cheesy, but it's a valid point. 

 

I close the fridge and return to my co-worker empty handed "I'm assuming you'll want to do this in the bedroom?"

 

 Caity nodded "Yeah. I- If you don't mind that is."

 

 I shook my head "No." 

 

Caity nods, rubbing her arm and staring at the floor.

 

 "Eyes up, Lotz," I whisper, stepping closer to her and breaking that awkward tension between us. 

Caity smiles up at me as I pull her in against my body and press our lips together. She tastes of raspberries.

 

After a few minutes of kissing, I can feel Caity's legs begin to buckle. I lift her into my arms effortlessly, making her break contact and yelp in surprise "If you don't hold on, I'm dropping you on the floor." 

 

Caity giggled wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Where are you taking me?" I snort. Sometimes my co-worker can be so stupid. "Where do you think?"

 

A few seconds later, Caity's question is moot as I pull my bedsheets off and lay her on my mattress, jumping on next to her and kissing her passionately while I tug at the zip of her dress. 

 

"You ever done a girl before?" I ask between breaths. Caity shakes her head.

 

 "Are you clean?" 

 

Caity nods "You?" 

 

I nod as I pull her dress over her head and chuck it to one side - "Do you want to?" 

 

Caity hesitates for a split second before she presses into me, running her tongue over the inner seam of my bottom lip, flicking it against my teeth. With anyone else, I'd take that as consent, but it's different with Caity, so I break for a second

 

"I need verbal consent, Caity." Caity gazes into my eyes, all traces of apprehension melting away as she smiles

 

 "Yes." I smirk at her as I push her back into the mattress 

 

"Good girl." She trembles with pleasure. Of course the Jes had a praise kink.

 

It's a little clinical at first. Caity isn't sure of what to do in this position, and it shows, her hands limply waiting by her side. But after a few moments, she relaxes, and I feel fingers tracing over the small of my back and tugging my hair as I explore her mouth, sending quakes of pleasure trembling through me.

 

I break only to sit back on my heels and pull my top and bra off. 

 

Caity watches with fascination, her hand automatically reaching for my left breast.

 

 I gently grasp it and hold it away from me, Caity's mouth open in a quiet squeak of protest.

 "Ah-Ah, be good for me." Caity instantly shrank back, eyes wide. I gently pulled her top over her head and undid her bra, while she patiently waited, upset over being corrected.

 

 "Look at you waiting for me like a good girl," I murmur, rewarding Caity with long strokes down her body as an instant shiver rippled through her body, cheeks flushing.

Discarding my bra over my shoulder, I lie back on top of her - enjoying the feel of her soft, warm skin against mine. 

 

Her breaths were shallow and quick, her little heart fluttering away as I lightly traced my teeth along Caity's jawline, slowly and deliberately, determined to find every sensitive spot on her body. I don't know how long we were laid there for. It felt like hours. Maybe it was. I usually liked to get everything done quickly, not rush, just power through with the vague hope of orgasm on my mind. 

 

With Caity, it was different. I wanted to lie there forever, exploring her body.

 

When I sit back on my heels to evaluate my work, Caity was a panting mess, covered in red splodges all over her neck and collarbone that screamed one thing at me as I took them in - MINE. 

 

As Caity's breathing began to slow down gradually, she glanced back up at me expectantly.

 "Please, Jes." She whispered, eyes wide in a beautiful puppy dog stare. 

 

I smirk, slowly sliding my hands down her collarbones to cup her perfect round breasts. 

 

"You want me?" Caity nodded frantically, trying to arch her back up against me.

 

 I could tease her for a while longer, but there was growing wetness between my legs, and something about the look she had plastered across her face made her look more fuckable than normal. 

 

"Hold still then." Caity obediently stops squirming as I lean back in, setting my mouth on one of her hardening nipples and gently playing with it, making her gasp and whine as I used my free hand to squash, roll and tease her other breast. 

 

It should have hurt, maybe it did judging by the sounds she was making, but she whimpered more when I eased up. She was trying to do as I asked of her; it seemed only fair to make her feel good.

 

Glancing up as I swapped over, she looked completely out of it; I don't think she even noticed that I'd let go.

 

 "Such a good girl," I whisper as I run my fingers down her arm before settling my mouth on her other taut pink nipple.

 

 Now desperate myself, I slide my hand downwards until my fingers discover the top of her tights, making her jump slightly. Even so, she mewls when I move my hand from her waistband back onto her free breast, pushing her hips into me.

 

Nevertheless, she quickly corrects herself when I glance up disapprovingly, her nipple still in my mouth.

 "Sorry Jes, its just I really want to be touched, you know...." Caity breaks her gaze away from mine, adorably flushing a slightly darker pink "down there." 

 

I repress a snort as I resume sucking. There's nothing hotter than glancing up and seeing how desperate she is. All red in the face and panting, still trying hard to please me, no matter how desperate she is. She can wait a little longer.

 

I sit up and gaze at her, taking in her adorable little features. As fun as teasing her was, I don't think I can force myself to hold off any longer.

 

 "You did so well keeping still for me. I think it's time for a little reward..." Caity pushes her hips into me and throws her head further into the pillow, making me smirk 

 

"Eager are we?" She just whines, now beyond the point of being able to form a coherent answer.

 

There's a bit of wriggling involved while I climb off, pull her tights off and get myself comfortable again, but oh my God is it worth it. Her panties are thoroughly soaked. 

 

I rest my hand lightly over the ridge of her sex to a little punctuated 

"Oh!" from Caity.

 "You want me to touch you there?" Caity nods absently. 

 

Part of me wants to wait and make her beg, but the other part of me knows I'll pass out from desperation before we get there. 

 

I make a mental note to work on it and slowly pull her panties down, Caity breathing a long sigh of relief and letting herself sink into the bed as I nudge her legs apart and up, so they're bent. 

 

"What are you doing?" Caity stares at me as I gather some free pillows and slide them under her back.

 

 "I don't want to ruining my knees on this floor." Caity glances down at the wooden floor and nods, settling back. It's not my favourite position, but it's comfier for her and enables her to close her eyes and really relax for the best possible experience.

"You comfy?" I ask once I'm fairly confident she's well supported.

 

 "Yeah." It's short and gasped, with an impatient undertone that says 'stop checking up on me and get on with it already'.

 

 I take a moment to enjoy the view before laying down between her legs and kissing the backs of her knee. As I slowly work my way up, I allow myself to get a little more intense, sucking and even lightly skimming her sensitive skin with my teeth, ignoring Caity's whines and fighting my own desperation. Art cannot be rushed. Brushing past her warm folds, I lay a single kiss at her entrance before starting the process all over again on the other side. 

 

Caity wriggled in frustration, squeezing her knees against my head "Just get on with it already!"

 

 I prize my head from between her, raising a single eyebrow as I smirk down at her. Caity huffs melodramatically but separates her legs again.

 

 "Good girl." To anyone else, it would have been condescending, but I could feel a tremor ripple through her as she smiled smugly to herself.

 

You'd have thought after that display of sudden insolence; she'd be prepared when I finally traced my fingers against her swollen, wet pussy lips. 

 

She wasn't and nearly jumped out of her skin as soon as she felt me. "Sorry!" I glance up 

"Stop apologizing Lotz." Caity nodded, zipping her mouth closed with her fingers.

 

 "Good girl, you do you in bed," I whispered as I turned my attention back to her waiting pussy. A sudden sense of both arousal and apprehension overcame me, the thought of it being her very first time with a woman niggling my mind.

 

Caity whined desperately, drawing my concentration back to her. Vowing to go gently at first, I began to tease her lightly with my fingertips, soaking them as Caity moaned airily. It wasn't a bad start given I knew nothing about her and what had worked for her in the past, but I knew I could do better.

 

 It took me a matter of seconds to find the place that made Caity's hips buck "Y-Yes! There!" I smirked, slipping my finger upwards slightly, circling her clit, much to the immense satisfaction of the mewling mess that lay before me.

 

 I rotated between clockwise and anti-clockwise strokes, starting off slow and gentle before working up to quicker, firmer strokes. I kept an eye on Caity's body language the entire time, changing my style to suit what she seemed to be enjoying, and making a mental note of what all the different sounds she made meant.

 

I took a brief moment to try and remember if I clipped my nails this week before gently sliding a single finger into her, curling it just so. Not all girls enjoy penetration, but I figured as she'd been with men before it was probably what she was used to, and would hopefully keep her from overthinking what I was about to do to her. 

 

I slowly lowered my head as I slipped a second finger into her, setting a steady but far from gentle pace as she gasped and rocked her hips upwards. Darting out my tongue, 

 

Caity jumped a little as it made light contact with her clit "Is this okay?" Caity hesitated for a second, so I instantly stopped what I was doing and pulled my fingers out of her, sitting up.

 

"Why did you stop?" I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and rub that on the sheets beneath me - normally I'd be more than happy to lick myself clean, but it didn't feel right if she wasn't comfortable with it.

 

 "I asked if you were okay with me going down on you and you didn't respond."

 

 Caity giggled slightly "Sorry, I was pretty caught up."

 

 I breathed a long, hard sigh of relief. "You okay for me to continue?"

 

 Caity nodded, rubbing herself against my knee "Sorry, I guess I left you when it was just getting good huh?"

 

 I smirk as I slip a finger into her slick hole, lowering my mouth and very gently tracing her clit as the second one eases into her, pumping in an out, gently and slowly at first, before building up.

 

I'm not usually this breathless when I fuck someone, but something about Caity's taste combined with the thought of who she was driving me mad. Alternating between sucking and tracing patterns with my tongue, I delicately traced over her inner thighs with my free hand, as I took her (and the delicious noises she was making) in, savouring the moment. I was so lucky to have her, and she looked so incredibly beautiful like this.

 

It wasn't long before I felt Caity getting close, breathy moans filling the air around us. I fought the urge to speed up and instead kept a level pace, breaking away for just long enough to rasp out 

"You gonna be a good girl and come for me?" before diving back in. 

 

Caity whines, long and low. "Yeah.." 

  
  


I can barely hear it, but it spurs me on until I feel her tightening around my fingers.

 

The stream of profanities that that tumbled out of her mouth was deafening, even with her knees clamped around me tightly. I couldn't help but wonder if that was her first ever orgasm with another person as I coax her through it, only stopping when her body falls limply against the bed, trembling.

 

I licked myself clean and pull the pillows from under Caity before crawling back up against her, brushing the hair off her face and pressing light kisses to her lips. 

 

"You did so well." Caity panted to herself " 

 

"Can I... do anything?" I hesitated. She was kind to offer, but she was still trembling and looked a little spacey. 

 

"Do you want to?" Caity nodded frantically

 

 "I'm not sure I'll be as good as you, but I'll try."

 

Turns out, she's better than I'd ever dreamed she'd be.

 


End file.
